


Accidental Voyeur Sheriff Stilinski

by poseyorbust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poseyorbust/pseuds/poseyorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he doesn’t notice that Stiles is only wearing a pair of boxers hanging low on his hips, and he doesn’t notice the hickies and bite marks all over his chest and hips. He would’ve, probably, if he had stopped at coffee number six and had come home a few hours earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Voyeur Sheriff Stilinski

Training Deputy Parrish to run the night shift is more exhausting than the Sheriff would’ve thought. As a man who considers himself pretty in tune with pop culture, the kid is like a whirlwind of references that he definitely doesn’t have the time to keep going back to his work desk to google.

He’s picking up fast, though. Knows how to handle all of the front desk stuff, can categorize and organize police files for hours without having to keep going back to the coffee machine for a pick me up (something not even the Sheriff himself can do), and knows the perfect officers for which calls to make sure nobody is falling asleep in their squad cars and everybody is getting taken care of in a timely manner.

So really, he doesn’t mind pulling a twelve hour shift to make sure he has all the training he needs, because getting off the night shift is worth the caffeine headache and few hours of no pay. He tries to stop the yawn coming from his lips as he walks into the Stilinski home, shaking his head. 

The thought of having to take off his uniform and throw on some clothes to sleep in is unbearable, so instead he checks the safety on his gun, before throwing it and his badge on his dresser and discarding his clothes on the descent into his bed.

He groans when he hears the alert on his phone go off, praying to whatever God is the ruling power of Beacon Hills that some rogue raccoon is scratching at Stiles’ window and his son’s not attempting to escape out of it in his sleep.

“Scott?” He questions, squinting his eyes at the screen of his phone. He doesn’t have enough consciousness left in him to question why Scott would be sneaking out of Stiles’ window at almost three in the morning. 

So maybe he doesn’t notice that Stiles is only wearing a pair of boxers hanging low on his hips, and he doesn’t notice the hickies and bite marks all over his chest and hips. He would’ve, probably, if he had stopped at coffee number six and had come home a few hours earlier.

For now all he’s really noticing is the screen getting blurry as the phone drops from his hand and his pillow beckoning him into a very soundless sleep.

\-----

“Ah, fuck.” The Sheriff checks his phone when the alert goes off, checking the time. It’s 11:00pm on the dot and a part of him really doesn’t want to know why Derek Hale is sneaking into Stiles’ room this late or what headache is coming with him. 

“Sir?” Deputy Parrish asks him, the police report he was in the middle of finishing momentarily forgotten as he looks at his boss. “You getting a supernatural 9-1-1?” Deputy Parrish had had to be keyed into the supernatural world after he helped fight the oni. It was either that or killing him and it seemed like a waste to kill the only deputy he could keep around for more than six months.

The Sheriff scrubs his hand down his chin, considering the scene as he watches Scott crawl in through the window after Derek. “Hale just broke into my place. Scott came in right behind him though, so I guess if something goes wrong Scott’ll call me.”

He clicked the lock key on his phone, shoving it into his pocket just in time to miss the rest of the scene the camera is rolling on. If the Sheriff had kept watching he would see the sides of Derek’s lips curl upwards as Stiles’ makes a crack about turning Scott into a “creature of the night” who refuses to use the front door.

Scott, for his part, blushes at the jibe. If the Sheriff zoomed in a little he, would be able to read his lips telling Stiles he feels dirty coming in the front door, considering what they were going to be spending their night doing.

The grin on Stiles’ face is definitely wicked as he moves forward, closing the distance between himself and Scott, kissing his lips with the kind of fever you’d expect from someone who hadn’t gotten laid just a few nights prior, with the same company.

And maybe the Sheriff would’ve seen Derek pressing himself to Stiles’ back, hands gripping his hips, teeth teasingly dragging across the side of his throat, if he had just watched five minutes longer.

\-----

There was an unspoken honor bestowed upon you when the Sheriff trusted you to watch his kid when he was out of town all weekend on work. It was like being Frodo Baggins and entrusted with the One Ring. Except he wasn’t supposed to throw Stiles into Mount Doom, but that was irrelevant.

When the Sheriff had told him about the security system, the Deputy had been kind of freaked out to say the least. He had been kind of scared he’d end up seeing Stiles jacking off or something, and he had been especially hesitant to monitor it when the Sheriff told him Stiles didn’t know about it.

“Relax,” The Sheriff had told him, a hand on his shoulder. “It only goes off when the window is opened or his door is opened between two and six am. He’s seventeen, he doesn’t need a babysitter, I just need someone to make sure he doesn’t sleep walk himself into a lake or something.”

After that he had agreed, installing the application he needed and punching in the account login for the Stilinski home. Once he did that, Parrish just shoved it in his pocket, hoping that nothing exciting happened until the Sheriff was back in town.

It wasn’t until several hours later, when he was back in his apartment, that the thing went off. And, of course, it went off while he was in the middle of a shower, because technology always knows when you’re too busy to deal with it.

He scrubbed his fingers through his hair, trying to rinse out the last bits of conditioner as he turned off the water, reaching for the towel closest to him. (Thank God it was clean - he really needed to do his laundry soon.) He dried off his hands first before he picked up his phone, realizing it was the security app that was going off.

“Please don’t be an emergency, please don’t be an emergency,” He started mumbling to himself as the image took a minute to load, trying to think of the fastest way to Stilinski’s house, and if he should wear his un-

“Oh mother of God!” He said before he dropped his cell phone. He was... never going to be able to look at Derek, Scott or Stiles again without thinking about wall sex. Ever. Again. He cleared his throat, picked his phone up, using his thumb to cover them and see if the window was open. Which it definitely was not, so how...

He checked the clock. 3:03am. Beautiful. He clicked out of the app, locking his phone and went about attempting to scrub the image out of his brain.

\-----

When his dad sent him for something at the Sheriff’s office, he really wasn’t expecting Deputy Parrish to keep giving him weird ass looks. “Bro, what? Do I have a sign on my back? Why are you looking at me like I peed in your cheerios?” He asked, looking up from the papers he was fumbling with because the Deputy had been staring at him for ten minutes.

He raised his eyebrows when all the Deputy could do was say “uhhh” over and over again, like he was searching for something to say. Did the Deputy have the hots for him or something? Was his presence just so electric that he couldn’t handle it? Dude better hope Scott and Derek didn’t find out.

“You totally forgot we had a thing today didn’t you?” 

Stiles felt Parrish’s eyes move away from him when the words were spoken, thankful for the distraction. A good distraction too, as he gave Derek a quick look up and down. “Me? Forget we had a thing?” He asked, pulling out the paper he needed as he heard the door open, this time Scott coming through.

When he found the numbers his dad needed he took a quick picture message, sending it off to him. “Dude, you okay?” He asked as he walked past the deputy, putting himself between Derek and Scott. He was so ready to go on a date with them, half because they were going out of town together for the first time, and half because these were his boys and any day with them was the best.

“No, uh, wait, I mean yes, totally fine. Have a good day.” Stiles tried not to think about how nervous the deputy was as he walked out of the sheriff’s office with his boyfriends, taking both of their hands once they were out of sight of the deputy.  
\-----

The Sheriff was in the middle of pouring over papers with the deputy he was working with when his phone went off, the alert loud enough that all heads at the conference turned on him. He said quick apologies as he pulled it out, reading the alert “Front Door Unhinged” before he swiped it away and pulled up the camera pointed at the front door of the Stilinski house.

He had had to be precautious when installing the security cameras, enough that all exits and entrances were covered, but not so many that anyone’s privacy was infringed upon.

He audibly gasped when he saw the scene, Derek having Scott pushed up against the door, more than a little bit of heavy petting going on as Stiles came in behind them, pushing them into the house more so he could shut the door. The angle was just right that the Sheriff caught Derek lifting Scott up onto his kitchen counter, and his son pushing the older man back to get on his knees.

He locked the phone at that moment, surprise and shock making his face slack and body numb. Clearing his throat, he shakes the image from his head and goes back to trying to focus on what was actually in front of him.

\-----

[From: Dad. 2:14pm]

Will be home early tonight. Scott and Derek better be there for dinner. Love dad.


End file.
